LONG TERM UNDERCOVER
by sillymissy98
Summary: someone leaves the team or an undercover job to sniff out the mole in another team but to bad also in another country...will he survive the trials of having to run own team or will someone else make him wish never took the OP...this is a rewrite of another story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _this is a rewrite of another story that had written but for some reason isn't on here anymore...t__his is a rewrite of a past story of mine which am not sure where it is anymore and decided to post it again and should get it close to what it was...i think_

**A/N:** _Family isn't just... DNA. It's about people you care about, people who care about you_

* * *

McGee walks out of the bathroom just after a shower and see Jethro asleep in his bed and he shakes his head as his cell phone and doesn't look at the screen or else would have seen it 'VANCE' and he picks it up wondering who was calling so late, "McGee here?"

Vance is still at the office when he calls him, "Agent McGee I need to see you in my office as soon as possible."

He sighs and looks at the clock and grabs his jacket and heads for the Navy Yard and after a short ride he takes the elevator to their floor and walks upstairs to the Directors office and knocks and goes inside to see him looking over a file, "Agent McGee you had mentioned a while ago an interest in undercover work maybe?"

McGee rubs the back of his neck, "A while ago yes."

"I have come across some undercover work they is more in your field of knowledge?" He hands him a file. "We suspect a mole within NCIS office in Rota and they need to new team lead that's got experience in computers and technology that can make dissions bot based on friendship."

"How long is the assignment?" He asked reading the file.

"A minimium of at least 6 months but could be longer. Director Payne will be there to assist you if need anything along with that you will need to make out a report every week as to what is going on. There are a few agents there that know what is going on. Agent Jorge Parker which you have met before. Renko is also there which means Hetty might be checking up on you. Mossad officer Micah Jawari is also assigned to your team and you three will work on finding the mole before anything else happens."

He nods and takes a few more files, "I would like to make sure Gibbs-"

"You may tell Gibbs because easier to have him in the know incase something happens and I know you two are close. Ms. Scuito can also be informed so incase we need something from another source outside that lab and can send anything there and be easier. Plane leaves Andrew's at 7am tomorrow and be careful."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Gibbs is working on his boat in the basement when he hears the front door of his house open and he already knew hwo everyone on the team walked around in the house before they came to find him and surprised to notice it was McGee since he rarely came over and waited for him to appear and finally at the bottom of the stairs, "McGee what brings you here?" he turned to face him and asked and could see him holding a thick file which he hands to him it and sits on the bottom step.

"Director Vance asked me to take an undercover mission in Rota," he told him.

"Not that think can do it but why?" He asked trying not to sound worried for his youngest.

He runs a hand through his hair, "Need someone with the knowledge of computers and technology that can investigate something outside the norm. He thinks there's a mole in the office over there and trying to sell Top Secret information and figures I can do the job."

"I know that you are good for this," Gibbs hands him back the file, "What about you and Abby?"

"I can tell her what's going on. So can have somewhere to send things when needed outside that lab."

"I will come by and pick you up," he said and walks over to his table and grabs a few cards. "A few for Sarah if she needs something."

They hug for a moment and McGee heads to the one place he knows will be the hardest as he pulls up to Abby's place and knock on the door and she answers in a black tank top and pj pants with skulls on them and when she sees it was him she pulls him inside, "Timmy what brings you here so late?"

He pulls away so looking at each other, "Vance is sending me to lead a team."

She smiles remembering all the offers he always turned down, "Okay but not like you will be far or gone long?"

He shakes his head, "Abs, a minimium of at least 6 months and in Rota. We can still talk everyday. Was hoping Jethro could stay here after all is much better since have no idea what the hours will be and don't want him to feel so abdanoned with me gone and you will watch him."

She kisses him before getting up and heading to her room and grabbing Bert, "He can keep you company until you can bring him back face-to-face."

He smiles and kisses her passionately, "Why don't you come over for the night since Jethro is there and so is Sarah and you can help me pack."

She grins mischieviously, "I think of a thing or two more that we can do for one more time."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Sarah is working on something on her computer when the door opens and surprised to see Abby with her brother and looks away from the screen rubbing her eyes as watch them walk inside the apartment and Jehtro greets his master and friend, "What has you up this late?" McGee asked her.

"A history paper that has been giving me trouble," she responds and can tell something was wrong. "What going on?"

He sits down on the couch, "The director has reassigned me for now-"

"What and for how long?" His sister interrupted him.

He shakes his head figuring what she was meaning, "He didn't give me a good reason other then _'will be good for everyone'_ and not sure how long this will be."

She glares at her brother who always was there for her, "I am happy that you get the chance to get away from DC a little but who am I going to turn to when I need someone?"

Abby answers, "Ziva, you and me can have a girls night out once a month and do something and catch up on things and sure if need something a long the lines of _BIG BROTHER_ Tony or Gibbs can do more then enough damage then Timmy can ever hope to do in his life time."

Sarah sighs knowing his team would be there if she needed something or just someone to talk to, "I think can handle that as long as come and see us."

He hugs both of them kissing them on top of the head, "No problem there. Jehtro can stay with Abbs since not sure he will like it there right now with the moving."

"Jethro and we will have loads of fun together once your gone since you have Bert," she said patting the stuffed hippo sitting on the end table.

* * *

Gibbs pulls up outside McGee's apartment at 4am and not surprised to see Tony mustang and Ziva's mini cooper are both behind his porche and he grabs the two trays of coffee/tea and bag of burrito and head to the front door and knock Ziva answers, "Shalom Gibbs."

He passes her a coffee and places a kiss on her cheek as walk inside as Abby walks in snatching a tea, "We had one last movie night Fast Five before we all fell asleep," Ziva told him. "Since we have no idea when Tim will be back here to do another one and we had nothing to do."

Gibbs shakes his head and see McGee walk in and Abby hand him a coffee, "About 20 before we need to leave."

Abby nods towards the bags at the front door, "Timmy and me have his things ready to leave and Jethro is all set to stay with me."

Tony yawns walking over and grabbing the cup with TD on top and taking a sip, "Mini probie has cards incase she needs something and can call any of us."

"Were already making plans on having a girls night out or something," Abby said taking a sip of her drink. "Going to be different without him there. A replacement."

Tony kisses the top of her head as fix her pigtail for her, "Always have me here to do something with Abbs when bored," he grins.

She smacks his shoulder and Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "I know Tony and I love you to death."

He groans as she pulls him into a bone crushing hug, "Same here Abbs but...can't breath."

* * *

_read and review and tell me what you think of this so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Mike Franks was never killed in this one...Jorge is on of my characters from a story in NCIS: LA that started a while ago and have used him in the last story and decided to put Renko in here but not a crossover just a few mentions of the other team_

* * *

_18 months have gone by since McGee was transfered to Rota. Abby moved with him 2 months later after discovering they were having a baby and married 2 months after that and a few months later they had a little boy named Zachary Jethro all done in DC (of course). Ziva and Tony are got married a week before them and their baby boy Tony Jr was born on the same day. Palmer is engaged to Breena. Gibbs still has to slap around his team to remind them of the revised Rule 12: keep it out of the office Rule 12b: no grab ass in the office_

_They are still working on getting behind the mole that is still in the office in Rota and Vance wants it soon before Gibbs demands his favorite back and kills a few people_

* * *

Gibbs walks off the elevator already having a gut feeling something was wrong and was going to hit the fan as he sits down at his desk and look around to see no one on his team was there but by the backpacks behind their desks meant they were probably getting coffee when his desk phone rings, "Gibbs?"

"I need to see you in my office now," Vance told him before hanging up.

Gibbs walks to the directors office and walks inside without knocking and ignoring Cynthia who had long ago stopped trying to make him wait as he heads inside and drawn to the screen on the wall

[-]

_**NEWS REPORT: EXPLOSION ON MILITARY BASE IN ROTA!** _

_After an explosion on the military base in Rota, Spain first was reported there has been in three total and insider sources are saying that one of the main targets inside may have been the NCIS building that stands close to where the intial bomb went off after a shootout accured. No report of how many have been killed but survivors are indictating that there are people still trapped in that building and the firefighters are now working on containing the blaze before can look for survivors._

[-]

Gibbs can't help but stare at the picture of the NCIS building in flames, "Leon when-"

Vance interrupts him, "You and your team are on the next flight there from Andrew's. I have no reports so far of anyone of the agents there being found alive or dead. Hetty wishes she could send help but Agent Callen and his team are on an OP and can't be pulled. Leave in two hours."

Gibbs nods and heads for the bullpen and see his team there, "Conference room now."

Tony and Ziva share a look with Palmer and Ducky who were with them before following him to the conference room (the actual one) where he closes the door and turns on the news report, "Boss?" Tony asked wondering what his boss was getting at.

"Vance sent McGee on an undercover OP when he left to Rota to try and locate a mole in the department there who has been selling Top Secret information. So far no one has been turned up. Unfornuate this morning there was a shooting on the base and three explosions one of which was centered on the NCIS building on the base where they are still trying to fight the blazes in order to get insdie and find survivors. Plane leaves in 2 hours and only Ducky is staying behind."

Ducky who had just gotten over pneumonia and didn't have clearence to work again yet wished he could be there for his family but knew wasn't his time yet but planned on joining them as soon as his health would allow him to be on the plane ride there.

Palmer who make a phone call to his fiance Breena who would accompany them there since she too has medical experience as a ER doctor and nurse.

Ziva and Tony had been given permission from Gibbs to let his father Jackson watch over Tony Jr. until it was okay for them to send for him or they came back since the child was use to him and there was no other place the old man would hav e hsi adopted grandson at.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

The plane landed on the miliatry base in Rota on the working runway and once off the C-130 are met by a few MP's and officers who walk over and size the group up before one man with a few wounds comes over and nods to them, "I am Sergant McLyre with the MP here on the base. So far we have contained the blaze since your director was in contact and have a temporary NCIS building being placed at the moment. As we told Director Vance and Payne we are not sure how many are missing."

Gibbs watches the team plus Palmer's load the two waiting SUV's and Breena breaks the silence, "What about the daycare that was in there?"

McLyre sighs, "A few of the children were injured at the time of the blast but nothing to serious and if you wish to check on someone an officer can take you there."

Gibbs turns to Ziva, "Go and check on Zack and meet at the building."

Ziva pats him on the shoulder and ride to the temporary daycare is in silence and once inside the small room she can see maybe 2 dozen kids and a young woman walks over with a child on her hip, "Hmm good evening is there something I can help you with?"

Ziva pulls out her NCIS ID, "I am trying to locate Zachary Jethro McGee. His parents are NCIS."

The women nods as she reads a list of names on a clipboard and looks at a file on the computer, "We had downloaded all of the files on the kids to other computers a while ago and...I see you are on his list of people that are able to pick him up. He was injured with a broken arm and few bruises but going to be fine."

Zack looks up from where he was laying down on one of the couches as the door opens and see Ziva there and runs over and signs, _Zeeba_

Ziva kisses his forehead and lifts him up into a hug, "It's okay little one," she signs a few things and the MP places the carseat in the SUV where she sets him inside smiling as he clutches his teddy bear and blanket before ruffling his hair, "Soon see Gibbs, Tony and Jimmy."

Gibbs is sitting at a desk looking at a file when the doors open and see Ziva walk inside holding a small hand and when the small boy looks at his grandfather he rushes over but the lead agent scoops him up and look over at her with raised eyebrow, "Broken arm and few bruises."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Everyone is sitting or standing around the room everyone in a while glancing at the small boy with black spikey hair and green eyes who was situated in Gibbs arms since he had gotten there and everyone was glad at least he had come out of it barely harmed as a MP rushes in, "We think found the room."

Gibbs hands him to Palmer and then Ziva and Tony follow Gibbs and the MP to where a few Marines were prying a door open and once they did could hear Abby, "Timmy you know they will be finding us really soon and I betcha Zack is safe and sound..."

Gibbs clears his throat, "Ah-hem."

Abby turns to the now open door and rushes over and throws her good arm around his neck, "I knew you would come here."

Tony walks over and helps McGee stand up, "Abbs where is-"

Abby interrupts him, "Mike, is around here somewhere and haven't seen him since before the explosions."

Gibbs sighs and helps her out to where the medics are, "DiNozzo and David ride with them to the ER and get checked out and meet back here when all done."

"But you need to find Zack," Abby told him worried for her baby boy.

Tony shakes his head, "We already found him in daycare and other then a few bruises and broken arm he's fine and sleeping for now with Autopsy Gremlin watching him."

She bites her lower lip before Tony fixes one of her pigtails, "Fine as long as we come right back here."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_around one am_

Gibbs is still in the small office area off the temporary building when the doors open once again and rest of the team walks inside and slide into the chairs around the area, "So where are we sleeping?" Tony asked the obvious question on all of their minds since arrived there.

An MP answers, "There are a few motels that are outside the base that are still taking people-"

Abby stops him holding her hand up, "We have enough room for Jimmy/Breena, Tony/Ziva and Gibbs all to share rooms."

Tony pulls her into a hug mindful of her broken wrist, "Sounds better then trying to find a place for all of us to sleep at one in the morning."

McGee shakes his head, "Sounds like a good idea and we will be close incase something is happening."

The ride is silent and once McGee pulls up outside the 4 bedroom home they walk inside, "A bunch of guests rooms," Abby said before heading to her son's room and change him into spongebob pajama's. "Want to sleep here or with daddy and me?"

He yawns and reaches for her to pick him up and she does as he signs, with yuo

She kisses top of his head and goes to where everyone was sitting around the living room and she sits next to Gibbs and Zach crawls into his father's arms, "What you think?" Tony asked.

"The rescue crews will start over in the morning and hopefully know more then. Mike is tough," Abby said more to herself then to rest of them.

Gibbs sighs and knows no one was really going to sleep while they knew the fate of one of their friends was still riding on people locating him in time, "Get some sleep and we can start fresh in the morning," he said grabbing his bag and kissing Ziva, Abby and Zack on the head and pat Tony, Palmer and McGee on the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Mike Franks was never killed in this one...Jorge is on of my characters from a story in NCIS: LA that started a while ago and have used him in the last story and decided to put Renko in here but not a crossover just a few mentions of the other team_

* * *

Gibbs walks into the kitchen and pours himself some coffee and smile at seeing Zach sitting in a booster seat at the island before he kissed him on top of his head and McGee walks into the room and hands him a cup of juice before sitting down, "Morning boss."

Zack claps his hands signing, _morning papa_

"Good to see Abby started the sign language classes early and stuck."

"She wanted him to have a way to communicate with others what he wanted to say before he can talk and he took to it really easy. Any news?" He asked concerning his missing friend as his cellphone rings and see the caller id is a burn phone. "Hello?"

"Tim need to meet you at usual place for something," the man on the line told him before hanging up.

Gibbs looks at him, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just need to go and do something and be back soon," he said before kissing his son on top of his head. "Be back soon."

Ziva walks down the stairs, "I will watch him," she told him before grabbing set of car keys and leaving.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~NCIS~~**

_at a marketplace_

McGee walks over to where a man is standing and they shake hands, "Good to see you made it out of there Tim."

He takes the offered coffee, "Same to yuo to Micah but Mike is still in there."

"I have heard about that and Hetty wishes she could come but can't and my uncle wishes for you to know if need something to give him a call and he will do something. Seems that Gibbs and his team are here since you do have someone tailing you," he said spotting Ziva.

McGee didn't need to turn around to know who was following him, "Stop by soon since Abby has been worrying about you."

"I will need to run a few things and stop by with her favorite and don't worry about Mike. He's one tough nut but will be fine."

Ziva waits for him to leave before approaching, "You and Micah are friends?"

He nods and hands her a tea, "He's a liaison officer with the Mossad and NCIS office here. Your father has offered his assistant if we need it."

The ride back to the house was in silence and by the time they got there Micah was pulling up and followed them inside and Abby had her back to the door as it opened and Gibbs nodded at Micah before turning back to his newspaper as Ziva and McGee share a look and Micah sets a Caf-Pow with a bag of donuts on the counter next to her and leaning against it as watch her look at the items and turn her head grinning at realizing he was there and throws her good arm around his neck, "Your here."

He chuckles and spins her around minfdful of her arm, "A bit late but had a few things that needed to be done. Damages?"

"Mike is still MIA, Zack and Abbs both have a broken arm-" McGee started but was interrupted but Tony walking into the kitchen.

"Oh great the Israel's are here," he said and rubs the back of his head. "OW boss."

Gibbs slaps the back of his head, "Shut up DiNozzo."

McGee smirks at his friends antics as his phone rings, "McGee?"

"This is Sgt. Conner's and seems we have been able to locate your missing agent who has been sent to the Medical Bay on base we have been able to set up," he told him.

"Thank yuo and we should be there shortly," he said and hung up. "They found him and at Medical Bay on the base now."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~NCIS~~**

_at the Medical Bay_

Gibbs and the group pull up outside the make-shift Medical Hospital that was there until they were done repairing the one that was damaged in the bombings the day before and head inside to see nurses and dcotors talking and attending to patients as one doctor looks at them immediately getting the feeling they were with his paitent who he had known his few times in LA and he walks over to them, "You must be NCIS agents and I am Dr. Jake Murrow and treating your agent."

They all shake his hand, "How is he?" Abby asked him.

"Agent Renko was brought in here with 2 broken ribs, contussions, concussion, dislocated shoulder and laserations. The concussion alarms us the most and amount of time he spent in the rubble. Right now we sent him to X-ray to check for anymore injuries and already he wants to leave."

"He can and will be that adiment about leaving here," McGee told him.

Micah shakes his head at his friend, "Mike and you have a history?"

"I have treated him and a few of his colleagues during the few times in Los Angelas and so I have had the chance to meet him during some worse times. His shoulder is botherign him so placed his arm in a sling for a few days but not sure how long that will work but usually can change that with a call to his boss which I am waiting to hear back from who told me he was in no way leaving here against medical advice and told me I was more then welcome to sedate him for one day to get him to rest."

Tony laughs at the thought, "He must hate being here."

Renko walks over with his arm in a sling, "You have no idea and you can call Hetty but am leaving."

A nurse walks over with his papers, "Prescriptions and your release papers."

"You can't stop him?" Ziva asked him.

"Sorry but he already signed the papers to be released and out of my hands."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~NCIS~~**

_back at temporary headquarters_

Gibbs and rest of the team walk into the bullpen and see Renko leaning against the wall on the phone with someone talking in a language that none of them understood and McGee and Gibbs share a look but both shrug as he hangs up, "Nothing Tim."

"Hetty not happy you signed out AMA?" Tony asked.

"I will have some questions to answer when I get back to LA but that wont be for a while and Vance is already demanding answers in which we have none," he storms off to his office.

Tony looks from the slammed door to McGee and Abby, "Are you team lead or him?"

A tall man walks over, "McGee is but Mike over there has more years with NCIS then both of us combined."

Abby smiles and hugs him carefully, "Good to see you Jorge."

He smirks as pull back from the goth, "A few bruised ribs, concussion and dislocated knee but okay."

"Jorge Parker meet Agents Gibbs, Tony and Ziva DiNozzo, Jimmy and Breena Palmer."

They all shake his hand, "So who are you?" Tony asked and was smacked in back of his head.

"Jorge is an agent and tech on the team but on loan from the FBI at the time," Abby told him sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, stole someone from them?" He asked chuckling.

Jorge rolls his eyes at the senior field agent, "No, I use to be NCIS agent before went to FBI and once in a while Vance pulls me over to him and use me for something."

Breena breaks the silence, "What are you going to do with Zack?"

Abby who still was concerned for her family thinks and comes up with something and waves over a MP, "Sgt. Pat McCullen meet Jimmy and Breena they are going to be caring for Zack while working and was hoping you will keep an eye on them until we are sure-"

He holds up his hand to silence her, "I would be happy to keep watch over them."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Mike Franks was never killed in this one...Jorge is on of my characters from a story in NCIS: LA that started a while ago and have used him in the last story and decided to put Renko in here but not a crossover just a few mentions of the other team_

**A/N:**_ sorry for the long wait but lost my muse for a while as tried to remember where this was going before_

* * *

McGee walks up to one of the offices that they had in there and which their team had used on more then one occassion once in a while and kncoks on the door and can hear cursing on the other side and opens the door watching his friend pace, "Everything okay?"

Mike shakes his head no looking at him before hanging up and resisting the urge to chuck his phone across the room, "Vance has been hounding me about something with an old case of mine and Hetty has been telling me I should have never left the hospital. So no but how is everything?"

"Zack and Abby have broken arm, Jorge has dislocated knee and few bumps and bruises and Micah bumps and bruises but all here and in one piece. Maybe she has a point since you were in the rubble more then 24 hours and need to be moitored not to mention still recovering-"

He sighs but sits down in his chair, "Long week and we aren't even sure who the bombers were trying to attack either the base or NCIS. Vance wants an update every few hours and Payne I haven't heard from but wouldn't put it passed him to show up here and try to do something. Hetty said she wishes she could send some help but right now the teams in OSP are all busy right now with a top classified case and when its possible she will be sending reinforcements but said all have to do is call her and she will make a few things happen. She has already called in a few favors."

"Director David according to Micah has offered some assistance but Ziva and me really think that isn't neccessary and make things even worse."

"What you think about talking to a few CI's?" McGee asked as his phone rings. "McGee?"

"Director Payne and Vance are on video conference in MTAC and need to talk to you," a tech told him.

"Will be there in a moment," he said hanging up. "Vance and Payne are waiting for us in MTAC."

They make their way to the make-shift MTAC and see both men on two screens as Renko and McGee walk in, "Good to see all of you made it out of there in good shape," Payne said. "Well relatively good shape."

"What we got?" Renko asked leaning against one of the tables in the room. "A bit busy over here at the moment."

"Need agent McGee to come to DC for a few days since a suspect in a case of yours fled here and can pick him up," Vance told the agents.

McGee and Renko share a look, "But we are in the middle of trying to figure out who in the hell-"

"You have more then enough agents there to keep that case going and this man is wanted for 7 murders there," Payne told him. "All you have to do is find out where he's hiding and capture him and bring him back here to be tried and convicted and shouldn't take to long. Renko can run things."

McGee shook his head at them knowing they were right about having more then enough agents there to handle things for a few days, "Next flight out with Gibbs."

Abby looks up from her telescope as the lab doors open and frown at the look on her husband's face, "What Timmy?"

Gibbs steps inside as the doors close, "Gibbs and me are leaving for DC in a hour to catch someone that were looking for and fled there."

She groans at the idea of having them both gone, "I know you have to but wish you didn't have to go."

He pulls her into a hug, "Be gone a few days and there are enough people here to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Well yuo can check in on Sarah and meet her new boyfriend," Abby jokes with him.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~**

_a few hours later_

Gibbs and McGee both get off the plane and see agent Jack Balboa standing next to another agent and two department issued Dodge Chargers and they stow their bags in the trunk and head for the Navy Yard but the ride is in silence until they get to the bullpen, "You can use DiNozzo's desk."

McGee sets his backpack behind the desk and look around at the familiar bullpen and at his old desk as he sets his bags down, "Sure thing boss."

Vance appears at top of the balcony, "McGee, Gibbs my office." Both men follow him inside and stand in front of his desk, "I know you both would rather be back there and trying to find out whose responsible for the bombings but right now your here to catch the man and can get back sooner."

"Someone come up with anything more then here in DC?" McGee asked.

Vance hands them both a file, "He has had a few sightings here in DC along with 3 other murders that match the MO in Rota but Balboa is willing to let you join the case and sort out where he will be going after we catch him and let the judge decide who gets to keep him when it comes down to that but be a few days until then."

Gibbs shakes his head as they get to the bullpen, "Long day already head back and get something to eat and see her."

Like clockwork McGee's phone rings and he raises an eyebrow at his mentor and answers, "Hey, Sarah."

"I hear yuor back in DC from someone and you don't bother to call me and let me know," she about shouts into the phone.

He heads for the elevator, "I just landed not more then 20 minutes ago and was going to call yuo but beat me to it. Want to get dinner?"

She smirks at him, "I am actually down in the lobby here to see Max but can see you in a few."

He gets off at the lobby and waits for her to see him and she walks over to him to punch him in the shoulder before she pulls him into a hug, "Tim, nice to see you made it out of there pretty good."

A tall man with black hair walks over and kisses her, "You must be Tim?" He asked holding out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you. Sarah talks about you a lot."

They shake hands, "And you must be Max?"

Sarah rolls her eyes at them, "Okay you two play nice."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NICS~~**

_later that night_

McGee pulls up to Gibbs place and see a department issued charger there as he walks inside to see the place empty and he places his bags down by the door and heads to the kitchen where he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and walks down to the basement, "Hey boss."

Gibbs doesn't look up from his sanding, "How was the visit?"

He walks down rest of the stairs and sits on a stool, "We had some catching up and she wanted to know when I was moving back here so she could see everyone."

"Well, Ziva and her have formed a friendship and try to do something at least once a week. Tony tags along a lot when they want someone there to keep the crazy people away. They have become close."

McGee nods and heads to the room he uses and pulls out his laptop and see an email from Abby

[-]

**To:** ElfLord

**From:** Abby&Zack

**Message:** Timmy, we already started to miss you as soon as you left the building but know you will be back soon.  
Hope you do be careful over there and come back soon.

Love and miss you, Abby&Zack

[-]

He grins as he heads to take a shower and closes down his computer before setting his alarm hoping the trip wasn't long in DC so they could get back to Rota sooner and back to try to catch the bombers and the mole so once again their family could be back together in DC and more happier. Gibbs finally finishes for the night and heads upstairs not before checking the locks on the doors and see his youngest son was alseep and he also hoped the case was over soon because he missed having them there and knew made the team more whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_sorry for the bad updating but have had writers block for a while with this story but hope to be updating every few days_

* * *

McGee wakes up to a pain in his shoulder that was dislocated in the blast along with a few more bruises and takes a shower and can smell coffee from downstairs and see the place was empty and a note was sitting next to the coffee pot, _**meet back at Navy Yard, Gibbs**, _he shakes his head as pour some coffee and spots the car keys as he gathers his things for the day and heads to the Navy Yard and after getting through security which was pumped up after the bombing he heads to bullpen and sets coffee on Gibbs desk, "Morning Tim," Max said walking over.

Tim sits down at Tony's desk before starting the computer, "Your here early."

"Well, Gibbs needs some help with catching the guy and Jack has the team here all early to work on the case."

He nods before looking over something, "Any evidence here?"

"Heather is the lab tech down there and she can go through anything we have," he said as they head for the lab. "Not much is different."

McGee walked off the elevator and felt weird not to hear some music blasting from the silent lab as they walk inside to see a short woman with blonde hair working on the computer that was in the middle of the room but rest of the lab was the same as Abby had. Heather hears them approach and turns to face them, "Morning Max. Whose this?"

"Agent McGee meet Heather Thomas the forensic analyst for NCIS."

He shakes the hand she holds out, "Nice to meet you. Tony talks about you a lot. What can I do for you guys?"

"He wants to look over the evidence we have on Jansen murder case," Max told her and she nods. "He's here because the man is wanted in Spain."

She sighs before turning back to her monitor, "I got a request for all the information we have on the case from an Agent Michael Renko in Rota which I guess would be team leader. I have already sent all of requested information to him and waiting for a reply on what else he wants."

McGee nods after figuring he would want the information, "Right now he's team leader. What you know?"

"There have been three murders that fit the MO over there with the same DNA being left at all the crime scenes which make us think that the same man is responsible. Petty Officer Adam Jansen of the Navy. So far all we have is the DNA that links him to the scenes but looking more and waiting for the files."

Gibbs walks in and sets a box down, "Copies of the information NCIS team has over there and pictures of the scenes."

She nods before opening the box, "I will see what can find that maybe missed."

Max sees the other two men shake their heads, "What you think didn't miss something."

Gibbs leaves the lab but McGee stays, "The forensic scientist over there is one of the best in the world and didn't miss something."

Heather raises an eyebrow, "No way, always best to have another set of fresh eyes look things over."

**~~NCIS~~**

_back in Rota_

Tony and Ziva walk back into the lab to see Zack sitting on the floor playing with something before handing her a Caf-Pow and a bag of food which they knew she was always to busy to go and find something to eat when she was worried or really busy, "Anything new?" Ziva asked. "From DC?"

Abby takes a drink before heading to her computer, "She sent the files over from everything they have on the bodies over there and comparing them to what we have over here and so far nothing has popped up as new information that we didn't know already about Jansen and his murders."

"So any clues about where and why he would head to DC?" Tony asked sipping his coffee.

Zack walks over to where they are standing and pulls on his uncle's pants leg who looks down at him and picks him up, "What's up little man?"

He lays his head on shoulder but signs, _am hungry_

Ziva takes him from her husband and sets him in the chair next to the desk before setting some chicken bites in front of him, "I think he knew was going to get caught and so he fled there thinking we would have no idea where he went and up until he killed over there we had no idea he had left. I already sent copies of everything we have on him to the tech in DC so they can compare the cases and see if can find something to find the guy and get back here soon."

* * *

_that night_

Abby gets done for the night and look over to see her son asleep in his play yard and gathers up a few things and heads to the temporary bullpen and see Tony and Ziva almost asleep as she shakes his shoulder and he helps his wife stand as the ride home is quick and she sets him on the couch, "Timmy is waiting with Jackson so can say good night."

McGee who was at Gibbs place with Jackson and Tony Jr so could talk as his phone rings, "McGee here."

"McGoo, she set up a video call and waiting for you to answer," Tony told him.

He wasted no time to set up the computer and left the room so could talk to Abby, "Anything new?"

She lays down in their bed while Zack was curled up next to her, "Nothing really, you?"

"Seems the FBI knew he was here before the three murders happened but no one bothered to tell anyone. How is everyone?"

"Mike is fairing okay but Vance and Payne are pushing him for some answers which causes him to curse a few threats once off the phone. Micah has been avoiding calls from Director David who calls him or me at least three times a day wanting to know if can help. Jorge is trying to help where he can."

"What about you guys?"

"Zack's arm has bothered him but I am okay. Ziva is about ready to kill Tony if he doesn't stop quoting movies. I think they are ready to be back home."

"Same here Abbs. Tony Jr is missing them both. Gibbs wants to kill some FBI guy but Fornell has put a stop to that for now."

"How has time been with Sarah and Max?"

"Sarah and me are talking some more a while everyday or when she stops in and sees us. He has gone back and forth between his team and over by us. Pretty good guy and glad that she has finally found someone to really understand her and she really likes him a lot."

Abby knew since their parents died he had become protective over his little sister and wanted her to find someone who would be really great for her and when he heard worked with NCIS he was reluctant at first but couldn't blame her for liking such a nice guy, "I already knew that Timmy but good to know you think so."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_sorry for the bad updating but have had writers block for a while with this story but hope to be updating every few days_

* * *

_back in Rota_

Ziva is working at one of the few desks in the temporary office going over some paperwork where she had gotten off the phone once again with Tony Jr but she turned to face the door when it opened to see that Officer Ben-Gon was standing there as they lock eyes he walks over to her as they hug, "Shalom Ziva."

She smirks, "Shalom, Malachi. What brings you here?"

"Your father sends his love but sends me instead for now. How is everyone?"

"Abby and Zack both have a broken arm. Mike bruises, lacerations, broken ribs and concussion. Micah some scratches and bruises. Jorge few bruised ribs and bruises but nothing wont survive," she told him but noticed how much his features calm but still was something there that was scary. "Not that mind seeing you but what brings you here?"

He hands her some files, "Your father is worried and thought would send me to come and help out with who blew this place up."

"And of course you volunteered to come," Tony said walking over and hands her cup of coffee. "What they have to say?"

"McGee said they have a small lead but nothing concrete yet and little one misses us. As for the case he will keep us up to date with anything they find."

"Were of course running a few things on our end of course but nothing so far."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_back at Gibbs place_

McGee wakes up to his cell phone ringing as he rolls over groaning as hurts his bad shoulder before snatching up the device but ends up dropping the phone but sighs when it stops ringing as he reaches under the bed where had fallen as he finally finds it when starts to ring once again and answers it, "McGee."

Micah was the one calling, "You have a few emails on the computer here that are encrypted thought would want to know."

"Yeah, have been expecting them from an informant for the explosion."

"Already have sent them over to your laptop should be there at the moment but what you not telling me?"

"Nothing that need to know at the moment but anything new there?"

"Director David sent more help over in form of Malachi so hopefully we can find something more," he could be heard talking. "I got to go but keep you up to date."

McGee hangs up before going to take a shower and then heads to the kitchen starting some coffee but he was surprised to see the time was 4:15am as Gibbs walks in and could tell something was bothering the younger agent but understood since what had just happened over the last few days, "You okay?"

"Just thinking after Micah woke me up with a phone call to tell me something," he said pouring some coffee and accessing the emails. "Why do you think he came over here?"

"Am getting Fornell to look for information as to why he has the FBI looking for him but nothing right now. Max is working on digging from his end."

The computer dinged and Abby popped up on video chat, "Morning Timmy, Gibbs."

Gibbs waved at her, "Morning but what you got Abbs?"

She rolls her eyes at them, "I was combing through the evidence Balboa and his team had gotten from the crime scenes in DC and found something that's similar to the ones over here. You remember that white powder that you found but still have no idea what it is or can be used for?" He nodded. "Turns out she ran it through over and is crushed concrete from an older building here near a power plant. The guys are headed over there to look for clues there now."

"So is there a connection to some place in DC?"

She shakes her head, "Am not sure. The concrete mixture was patented for commercial use here in Spain only right now but am trying to see if somehow it could have gotten there," she typed something which popped up on his screen and both men looked at her confused as to what she was getting at. "Drake Carson has recently made several trips back and forth from DC to Rota and back. I can't figure out a reason for him to do so but he arrived there two months ago after spending four months here during the times of the murders and places him there at the time of those."

******~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a while later_

Max is sitting at his own desk typing away at his computer as hear the elevator ding to see Gibbs and McGee walk off and he heads over to their bullpen which clicking on his tablet before popping something onto the plasma screen that was also in there as both sit down at the desks, "I may have found out where he has been hiding while here in DC. I was searching property listings in the area and seems that he had inherited a warehouse from his father who had died but owned a concrete mixing company."

"But how does that connect with case in Rota?" McGee asked him.

"He has been trying for the last year to get a contract to bring it over here in the states but so far as not gotten approved. The warehouse has been in his family for quite a few decades. I have the address which seems had to power connected to it about four months ago and there's activity inside there."

Gibbs grabbed his phone that had just set down his phone, "Call your team and meet us there along with SWAT team." The ride to the address McGee was coordinating with the SWAT team what was meeting them there along with Max who was talking to Balboa who was also meeting them there.

Once they got there the other two vehicles arrived at the same time, "SWAT team split up and take both doors. Jack take your team to the back door while McGee and Kollins take the other half."

Balboa leads them to the back door, "Ready back here."

Gibbs counts to one before they bust down the doors and met with a hail of gunfire from two men at each door as they take cover, "Anyone see Carson?" Max asked. "Nothing over here."

McGee pops his head up and scans the room spotting someone running, "Someone is upstairs. Heading up there," he whispered into the comm before sneaking up the stairs to see a man was pointing a gun straight at his forehead snickering as he spotted who was standing there in front of him but shakes his head. "He's up here."

Carson stood there snickering as see him standing there, "I see thou decided to chase me across two countries all the way here. To bad not going to catch me."

Max had snuck up behind the man tackling him from behind which caught him off guard as the man was thrown into McGee who has the wind knocked out of him but he recovers and has the chance pull him into a headlock holding it until the bigger man passes out just as Gibbs storms into the room sweeping his weapon around the room before making sure was all clear, "McGee?"

The younger man dropped him to the ground panting as try to catch his breath, "All good here."

The SWAT team take him out of there as Max helped him outside to the waiting ambulance where EMT's look him over, "Bruised some ribs but will be just fine."

Gibbs drove back to the Navy Yard that was in silence until they got there, "Get the reports finished and then can head home."

McGee walks over to Tony's desk where he had been working as he opens a IM to Abby

[-]

**ElfLord:**_ hey there guys :)_

**GothQueen:**_ hey Timmy, you have some good news?_

**ElfLord:**_ going to kill you DiNozzo for somehow changing my name on here_

**SkirtChaser:** _Elf lord I have no idea what you are talking about or how I would even  
go about even starting that_

**NinjaOfDeath:** _so what are we all doing on here? anything new over there?_

**ElfLord: **_we caught Carson a few minutes ago and once we get him into court in  
the morning will be heading back there_

**GothQueen:**_ that's so damn awesome Timmy :D_

**NinjaOfDeath:**_ really glad to hear that am sure more than happy to be heading back  
here to Abby and Zack_

**ElfLord:**_ am having dinner with Max and Sarah tonight and hopefully be on the way  
back there by tomorrow night_

**GothQueen: **_hope you do because Mike is ready to ring a few necks around here and  
your about the only one that can stop him_

**SkirtChaser: **_well, stopping him without causing him to end up in the ER_

[-]

McGee turned off the IM window and looked around to see Max had gone back to his own bullpen and was wondering what the younger man had in mind for the night but Sarah had a big date planned the night before and she called to invite him and Gibbs to dinner before heading back to Rota soon but of course Gibbs was reluctant to go but he had excepted the younger McGee sister into his dysfunctional family even before their parents had died and rest of the team had done the same especially Ziva and Abby.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a few hours later_

McGee and Gibbs had decided to carpool together to the restaurant that was close to downtown DC where inside was a nice italian restaurant that Abby had recommended to Max for one of the most romantic places there plus his cousin owned the place where he planned something huge with her family. The hostess smiled at them as walked inside, "Good evening, do you have reservations?"

McGee nodded before responding, "Under Max Kollins."

She smiles as she grabs a few menus, "Two more guests have already arrived here," they got to the table handing the menus out. "Can I start you out with drinks?"

They order some drinks then she leaves them alone, "So heard you're heading back overseas tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah, we have been trying to wrap it up over there after all Zack is missing his favorite aunt who hasn't seen in a while. We hopefully be back soon."

Max shakes his head looking around after she brings them their drinks, "I wanted to have you here for this," he reached into his pocket pulling out a small box as he got down on one knee. "Sarah, I love to be with you so much and have been so lucky for you to be in my life. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She gasped at him in surprise, "I love you so much Max and would love to marry you."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Happy anniversary!" McGee was happy for his little sister who had finally found a nice man who he had no worries about whether or not he was the right person for her. Along with the guy had no issues with the crazy family members that she started to consider her family over the last few years.

Sarah had no idea that he was going to propose to her but was so happy for the chance to finally marry the man she loved and more than happy her brother was there for it. She wanted to wait until Abby and rest of team Gibbs made it back to the area before thinking of a wedding date so can plan it with Abby and Ziva.

After dinner was over they all said goodbye and headed back to Gibbs place, "Court hearing is at 8am for the extradition hearing but the DA says its in your favor to be trying him over there. Seems with all of the charges over there are far worse than what Balboa can find on him over here. Get some rest."

McGee headed to the kitchen where he grabbed himself a beer and headed to his room where he called Abby, "Wow, good to hear from you Timmy. Anything new?"

"Just that if court hearing goes well we will be on the next JetStream out of here and to Rota by the afternoon and be there by mid afternoon."

She was smiling, "Now that's wonderful news and we have been making some leads over here but nothing concrete."

"Well, sounds like you have been productive over there while have been gone which is good. Max invited Gibbs and me out to dinner tonight before leaving was nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_the next chapter is finally back in DC after everything is over; not sure about my updating for a while since starting a class so maybe go down to once a week_

* * *

_two months later_

Gibbs was the first one to wake up after taking a shower he heads downstairs where he makes a pot of coffee as hear some crying he heads to Zack's bedroom where he picks him up changing him into some clothes and after seeing there wasn't much to eat since no one had the time to go shopping he wrote a note-** _Abbs, took him shopping and be back soon, Gibbs_** -and leaves.

Abby is the next person to wake up so she takes a shower and was shocked to see her son not in his room but heads to the kitchen not surprised to see the coffee was made and finds the note smiling as feel a set of arms wrap around her waist so she pours them both a cup of coffee handing him one of them, "Hm, morning Timmy."

McGee kisses the side of her neck, "Morning Abbs, see he took him shopping for some food."

She was about to say something until her phone rings, "Hello?"

Jorge was the one calling, "We might have found something to break the case."

"Alright we will get to the office as soon as we can," she hung up. "Jorge said we may have a break in the case."

Gibbs walked into the house once again and Abby told him, "Gibbs we may have found a lead so need to leave soon."

He set Zack back on the ground, "Munchkin go and wake Tony and I will get Ziver."

Zack grinned before running as fast as his little legs would let him as he heads to Tony's room that he had been using after fighting with Ziva and he climbs onto the bed jumping on top of his giggling. Tony groans as feel a small body land on his side giggling and stopped himself from cursing but opened his eyes, "Your mom send you in here?" he shook his head. "Papa?" he nodded. "Alright I am awake."

Gibbs heads to the room Ziva was using to stand off to the side of the bed before whistle, "Ziver wake up." Zack ran into the room and Gibbs put him on the bed so could carefully shake her arm, "Come on Ziva."

Ziva had become use to being woken up early in the morning, "Hm, what Gibbs?"

"Need to head to the office so you have ten to get downstairs," he said before heading downstairs. "Be down in ten."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_back at the office_

Jorge and Renko are sitting in the bullpen typing away at two computers waiting for rest of them to get there but also coming up with a plan as teh SWAT team was getting ready for them to be ready. Gibbs was the first one off the elevator as see them piling around two of the desks inside of the bullpen, "What do we know?"

Jorge hits something on his computer, "I got the results back from your lab in DC and his prints finally popped up in Interpol as a Raymond Kellerman."

Renko continued from there, "I have found a few addresses around the world but turns out his father was killed two years ago and left his son a two-story home outside of Rota. SWAT team is getting ready right now and is waiting to hear from us as to what and when we need them to be ready to go somewhere."

Gibbs looked over the map of the area, "Since we have two SWAT teams coming one take the back and other the front. Renko, Jorge, Micah and Tim take the back. Malachi, Tony and Ziva will come with me."

The ride there was everyone getting ready but the two teams went to the area they needed to be, "Were here," McGee said into the comm. "Abbs?"

Abby was staying in the MTAC to make sure nothing was to go wrong but paramedics were ready incase they were needed, "Were all set here."

Gibbs looked around as they got to the door, "Ready?"

"All good here boss," was the response he got.

They busted down the doors and yelled, "FEDERAL AGENTS FREEZE!"

As soon as they doors open they are met with a hail of gunfire and all take cover where they can, "Everyone okay?"

"Were good here boss," Tony told him.

Tony and Ziva both take a man down as McGee takes a shot to the vest, "How many floors are in this place?"

"This is a two-story building with ten offices on each floor," Jorge answered him. "Each team take a floor?"

McGee shares a look with the other two, "Were close to the stairs over here so will take the second floor instead," the SWAT team follow the agents up the stairs and slowly open the door to see no one around as they get into the hallway just before a man comes running around the corner shooting as one hits him in the chest another hit a SWAT member.

McGee shakes his head as they advance down the hall and come to an open area where two men are standing against the far wall, "Gibbs, Kellerman is up here."

Kellerman stares at them as stop there noticing the bomb on the floor, "Agents McGee it has been a while since had the chance to see you. What's it been?"

Another man snickers but pulls out a weapon causing SWAT to shoot him, "It's been at least a year since you tried to kill us."

Gibbs and rest of the team stopped next to them, "Ziva, think can disarm that?" Tony whispered in her ear. "Or one of those two?"

Micah glares at him before responding, "Any of the three of us can stop that but better be fast. Has as timer with 1:20 left before it blows."

Kellerman shakes his head, "There's no way to stop this bomb except to be blown up," he said before raising his gun but everyone started to shoot him almost cutting him in half.

Micah looks at the bomb, "Damn it he's right we need to leave now."

They all race down the stairs and Gibbs and Tony are the ones to make it out before the bomb goes off but rest are left inside.

Gibbs is the first one to come to and see Tony was laying next to him but he stands up shaking the other man's arm, "DiNozzo wake up."

Tony comes to coughing before sitting up, "Right now hurts everywhere but good."

Ziva wakes up to look around the place to notice someone was laying across her back but moves off her, "Malachi?"

He coughed but sat up, "You good Ziva?"

She rubs at her eyes, "Where are Tim and Micah?"

Micah coughs before answering, "Right here."

Jorge and Renko carefully make their way over to them, "Seems Tony and Gibbs got out since was in front of all of us but where's McGee?"

"He was right next to me," Micah said. "Tony and Gibbs were ahead of us but where is he?"

Jorge scans the room with a flashlight as they pull out their phones so can use them for lights, "Need to find him before smoke and fire get worse." McGee was teh last one to come around but started having trouble breathing from all of the smoke as could hear voices from somewhere nearby but had no idea where.

Ziva pulled out her phone before scanning around the room, "Good thing that Tony isn't in here though."

Micah looks at her confused, "Afraid for your hubby?"

She rolls her eyes, "No, his lungs aren't a good as they should be and wouldn't be good in here."

Malachi shakes his head ignoring the pain shooting through his head and leg, "Best we can do is look around since couldn't have gotten far. Micah find the door."

McGee slowly opens his eyes when hear someone approach, "Zi...vah?"

Ziva barely hears him but shines a light over him, "McGee, guys I found him."

Micah and Malachi carefully help him stand up and head over to the door. Gibbs looked over at the door as opened and see them step out, "DiNozzo."

Medics rush over to the group and help them to the ambulance as firefighters head inside and a few come out with SWAT members, "That everyone?" The fire chief asked.

Tony lowers his mask, "Yeah, boss that's everyone."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_at the hospital_

Abby and Palmer rush into the waiting room to see none of the team sitting there so head to where a nurse was sitting at the front desk but was holding up her hand. Abby could hear some commotion coming from down the hall not missing hearing the familiar complaining of a certain agent-in-charge and heads for the voice, "Gibbs your okay."

Gibbs looked up as she bursts into the room, "Yeah Abbs."

"What about the rest of them?"

A doctor comes in and shakes his head, "Mr Gibbs your lucky that no injuries but a bad headache for you and Mr DiNozzo."

"What about agents McGee and DiNozzo. Officer Ben-Gidon and Hatari."

"Mrs DiNozzo has a broke arm, Ben-Gidon has a bad case of smoke inhalation and dislocated knee, Hatari has smoke inhalation and dislocated shoulder but McGee severe case of smoke inhalation, broke arm, fractured leg and severe concussion right now am not sure will know more when he decides to wake up a nurse will show you to the rooms."

"Abbs, I will call and talk to the director you check on rest of them," Gibbs said. "Go and keep me updated."

Abby kissed his cheek before seeing Tony asleep in one of the chairs next to Ziva's bed. Micah and Malachi both were on their phones outside of her room. She found McGee's room where he was asleep with his arm in a cast along with what looked like his leg was in a brace but she sits in the chair next to his bed after kissing him, "Oh, Timmy, when I saw that the building that you had all gone into blew up was shocked and so worried especially when Gibbs called for more paramedics thinking one or more were hurt badly."

Palmer knocked on the door before popping his head inside, "Breena is going to bring Zack over in a little bit. Said he was worried when we left in a hurry."

Gibbs knocked on Ziva's door before walking inside and Micah behind him, "That was Vance who said we caught everyone involved in the explosion and the shooter that got away was caught," he told them. "Seems he was an agent that worked in Rota so turns out he was the mole so Payne is going to take that from here."

Tony gets off his phone, "That was Vance who said he's working on a transport back to DC but may take a day or two."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_the next morning_

Gibbs wakes up after getting released from the hospital last night heading back to the house after checking on everyone. He got Zack changed into some clean clothes surprised that he didn't even stir during the whole thing he decided to grab breakfast on the way back to the hospital where could hear some complaining as get to Ziva's room, "What's going on?"

Zack squirms in his arms so is placed on the bed where crawls over to Ziva where he laid his head in her lap falling asleep, "Just wondering when getting out of here?" She asked. "Soon?"

"Ziver, getting out this morning and catching C-130 this afternoon back to Dulles," Gibbs told him. "Be back home by lunchtime tomorrow. My dad is meeting us at the airport in the morning."

This seemed to make both agents smile, "TJ will be happy, yes?"

"He said hasn't stopped bouncing since told him the news. A week off but need to work on the paperwork during that time."

"What about McGoo and Abbs?" Tony asked. "Them too?"

"McGee is staying here to finish things up but Abbs has family issues with Luca so coming with."

Abby looked at the now open door just as Zack runs into the room and she him up on to the bed where he crawls over to his father and signed, _hi mommy_

She kissed his cheek, "Hey, you glad to be headed back to DC?"

He shakes his head but signed, _daddy too?_

She shakes her head, "After finished up here then heading back. Spending the nights with papa."

This brought a smile to his face, goody

Gibbs walked into the room, "Can go house hunting with you Abbs."

She grins turning around to face him, "Well, don't want to do that alone and you can help see if things wrong with the place can be easily fixed."

He kissed her cheek, "Sure, you two can stay at my place as long as you want."

McGee wakes up when Zack bumps into his bad arm and groans but opens his eyes, "Hey little man."

Zack smiles at his father before curling up against his side falling asleep but Abby rushes over kissing him, "Glad to see your awake again."

He smiles at her, "A little hazy but what happened?"

"Building blew up only Tony and Gibbs got out in time and rest of you got hurt but not to bad. Nothing that time wont heal."

"We catch him or what?"

"Henry Parker was the mole and we caught him still at the office. Luca called me and wondered if could come out and see him since his wife has been sick and need surgery so offered to come there for a week to help him with the kids while your here getting things settled but of course Zack is staying with Gibbs which both love the idea. I am dragging Gibbs along to look for a house."

He leans back against the bed, "Glad to have this over with finally."

She kisses him again, "I will miss having you there at night but can handle it for a few weeks just be careful out here."


	8. Chapter 8

_back at Andrew's Airforce Base_

Gibbs steps off the plane first followed by the rest of the team and see that his father was standing off to the side waiting with TJ who looked like he was ready to pass out but just happened to look at the C130 before squirming until was set on the ground and took off running to the group where Tony lifts him up, "Hey little man."

Jackson walks over hugging Abby and Ziva, "Good to see you all back here finally."

Abby kisses his cheek, "Timmy, has a few things to finish over there but will be coming back in a week or two maybe."

Team Gibbs grab the bags and head to where Jackson leads them, "Director Vance had another agent tag along to drop another car off. I have the paperwork that you all need to get done at the house along with lunch ready but your flight leaves in the morning and not tonight Abby it seems."

The ride to the house was in silence as they pull up not surprised that both kids were asleep so Gibbs and Tony grab a kid and head inside and go back out to grab Abby and Zack's bags. Jackson could tell that the events over the last few months had taken a big toll on the tight team but was glad to have almost all of them back, "Lunch is ready help yourself."

Abby sighed as she set a sleeping Zack down in the play yard that was in the living room before joining everyone at the table, "It's going to be nice to finally be back here and in my lab."

"I am sure have missed the lab," Tony said. "Heather is nice to work with but nothing like having you in there."

Ziva shakes her head, "Yes, just not the same."

Gibbs just sat back listening to all of them but was glad to be having his family all back together after both of them been gone for a year and a half, "Well, have the next week off but need to make sure tat get the paperwork from the case finished or Vance will be on your case until it's all turned in."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_the next morning in Rota_

McGee walked into the temporary office to see Micah, Renko and Jorge all typing away at a computer as he drops a tray of coffee down on the desk that was empty before looking around and was sure they all wanted to get back to their normal lives but the experience had brought them closer forming a lasting friendship between them, "Was good working with you," Jorge said to no one in particular.

Micah was sure that he knew why Ziva left Mossad for the American life was worth it, "Well, gave us all of a chance to see how others work together."

Renko rolls his eyes, "Even if this will bury just one of us in enough paperwork for months that's for sure."

"How about finish the work and get the hell out of this place and go home?" Jorge asked. "Permenately transferred to the DC office as of next week. Something about running an Anti Crime Unit that happens to be on the same floor as Gibbs so can still pick on Tony and Tim when find the time so has its perks."

"Director David and Vance have been talking about reinstating the liason position," Micah told them. "Maybe in DC or somewhere but want me to fill it, Mike? Tim?"

"Hetty has been working on something since this whole thing was coming to a close but of course she's playing close to the belt," he told them. "Of course not telling me anything."

Jorge smirks, "I am staying in DC of course because my wife is a base commander in the Navy Yard and no plans on leaving somewhere."

McGee sighed thinking, "I don't know what going to do after this. Abbs of course plans on heading back to the lab. As for me Vance hasn't said a thing to me."

"Vance has been talking to me about starting a new anti-crime team in the Navy Yard but not sure want to run my own team. Something about needing someone who has quite a few years experience trying to catch a certain type of person but only a few months long. Looks like will be a four or a five man team on this."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_a week later_

Tony yawned once again as he found himself waiting at Dulles International Airport at seven in the morning for a really early flight from New Orléans not happy he had to get up in a few hours for work as the plane was two hours late and was sure Abby was going to be extremely cranky from the long flight as people started exiting and not hard to miss her pigtails as she envelops him in a hug, "Morning Abbs."

She pecks him on the cheek, "Morning Tony sorry about the delay but had bad weather down there and delayed."

He grabs her bags from baggage claim as they head to his mustang receiving a text as set Zack in the car seat, "Sorry Abbs but Gibbs wants me to go to crime scene."

She sighed, "Fine am sure can find a ride from there."

Ziva was waiting by the NCIS van when they pulled up and handed the goth her keys, "Can take my car back to the Navy Yard."

Abby hugs her watching Tony moving the sleeping toddler to other car seat, "Thanks so much Ziva."

Gibbs arrived last, "Abbs get here alright?"

"Yes," Tony told him. "Just took Ziva's car to the Navy Yard and not sure from there."

"Vance called her in today since Heather called in sick so starting a day early."

Ducky walked over, "Am sure Abigail is happy to have the chance to get back to her lab and her babies."

Abby arrived at the Navy Yard and once inside she headed for the lab smiling at seeing all of her babies still asleep so she plops her son on the futon then pulls Bert from one of the bags she had brought in and heads back to the main part of her lab setting him down next to one of the monitors in middle of the room, "Well, as you can see my babies mommy is finally back," she went around turning on each machine making sure to look each one over. "Good to be back."

Max stepped into the lab, "Some would worry about seeing you talk to them."

Abby spins around and pulls him into a hug, "Wow, I was going to come and see you. How's everything with Sarah and you?"

He had missed having Abby around because she was the one who introduced him to Sarah and was love at first sight, "I may have popped the question before Tim and Gibbs left."

She squealed, "I am really happy for both of you."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Glad to have you been in here since not the same."

"Well, I have missed my babies around here and having my lab."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_that afternoon_

The case turned out to be a simple one and they had caught the guy pretty easily so not much paperwork as Abby was looking over something on her computer when Tony walked in with TJ on his hip whistling as he saw the nice house she was looking at on the computer screen as stop next to her, "Hm nice one there Abbs."

She tuns to peck TJ on the cheek, "My friend recommended it. It's a 4bedrooms 3bath, huge finished basement and nice big den. Gibbs and me are going to look at it."

He nods, "Came down to give you car keys to the SUV McDaddy had flown over that got here last night. No hearse?"

She shakes her head as power down her machines, "No enough room with Zack now so traded it in. Right on time as always."

Gibbs walked in picking Zack off the floor where he was in a swing that was in the office, "Appointment is in 20 minutes so need to go."

The ride to the house was in silence until pulled up, "My friend Anna had looked at this place last month but thought was to big for her family and when heard was looking recommended it since huge yard and lots of room for everyone and even for guests when they decide want to spend the night or something."

Gibbs followed her inside as they looked around and didn't see much that didn't like and could tell Abby was excited, "So?"

"I love that bedrooms are huge and so is the backyard and has a den for Timmy to have space to write if he wanted to or something. What you think? It's 5 blocks from your place and 3 from Tony/Ziva's along with a 15 minute drive to the Navy Yard."

He smirks as she talks a mile a minute, "Abbs, if you love it than make an offer. Am sure he will too." The ride back to Gibbs place was in silence until she had put Zack down for the night and joined Gibbs in the basement and he could tell something was still bothering her about one thing or another. "What's up Abbs?"

"Just wondering if Vance is bringing Timmy back to the team or what?"

He stopped his sanding, "Not sure up to the two of them."

"Timmy said he wasn't sure what Vance had planned for him but will be back in a few days."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ sorry about bad updating but been busy with school and having moajor issues with my computer_

* * *

_a few days later_

Abby woke up to her alarm on her cellphone going off and she skips over to see Zack wasn't in the play yard that was in the room so she grabs some stuff and heads for the shower and afterwards she walks downstairs to see Tony standing in the kitchen making breakfast and smirk as hear TJ and Zack giggling in the living room watching Go Diego as Ziva walked in, "Morning Ziva."

Ziva takes the offered water from Tony, "The rest of the things that were sent from Rota arrived at the house last night so when want to unload things we can head there."

Gibbs walked in and poured some coffee before looking around, "Well, then finish eating breakfast and can head over there since going to take most of the day to get this done."

Tony makes plate for TJ before sitting it on one of high chairs in the room and Abby rolled her eyes, "I am glad to finally be back here."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "Good to have you back Abbs."

"It's definitely not the same around the place without you there," Tony said.

"Yes, it was much more quiet," Ziva told her.

"Well, hopefully Timmy gets back here soon and then can be a team again."

"Have you heard from him about when plans on coming back here?"

She shrugs, "Talk to him last night and should be done soon but no idea what Vance plans on doing with him once he's back."

"Probably be up to him," Tony suggested. "So maybe come back to the team."

Gibbs had been talking to Vance who wanted McGee to run his own team not as unique as MCRT but something similar but the younger agent hadn't gotten back to him, "Have to see what has to say."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_the next day_

After getting everything unloaded and sorted through an into the right rooms Abby had invited everyone to spend the night there since turned out to be an all day thing. By the time they had everything where Abby wanted them for now was pushing midnight so they all stayed much to the delight of the kids. Once everyone got to the bullpen Abby hurried off to drop the kids off at daycare before heading to her lab and smiled as see a bouquet of black roses sitting on her desk and read the card **_Thanks for everything you did Love, Luca_**; this brought a laugh since she was more than happy to have helped her little brother and his family.

Tony walked in a few more minutes later and spies the flowers, "McGushy send you flowers?"

She smacks his shoulder as she dances around the room turning on her machines, "I see by some notes here Heather taught Ziva and you a few things about how to use my babies?"

He takes a sip of his coffee, "Yep, she got swamped and we had nothing to do so she showed us a few things."

Abby patted his cheek before taking the Caf-Pow in his hand, "I showed Timmy the same thing and no the flowers are from Luca to thank me for helping him."

Vance walked in clearing his throat, "DiNozzo?"

he took this as his cue to leave, "Morning director."

He hands her some files, "I am setting up a team for a few months as a joint task force to catch some people who are hacking into different department and agency systems-"

"And you want Timmy to lead the team?" he nodded. "What are these?"

"Some files on agents you know that maybe able to help make up the team."

She set the files down, "And seeing as I am one of the best at getting into systems you want my opinion."

"You know a lot of those people in that stack and that's what have narrowed it down to." He leaves and she notices that nothing needed her attention so she sat down at her desk looking over some files and did recognize quite a few names in there that had known for years but needed to look over them more.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_around lunchtime_

McGee had gotten an early flight after finishing up things in Rota so he headed to the Navy Yard and after some talking to the guards he was allowed inside NCIS without an escort so he headed to the bullpen to see Max sitting at his desk but Tony and Ziva were there also arguing about something, "It has to be the best car chase movie ever," she said.

Tony rolls his eyes, "No, The Italian Job from 1969 is."

McGee drops his bag over the side of Ziva's desk but they don't notice but Gibbs walked in, "Okay kiddies don't make me separate you two again."

"Wait how long have they been fighting?" McGee asked making his presence known.

Tony glances over at his friend, "Not arguing there McProbie."

Ziva stands up and pulls him into a hug, "Good to see you are finally here."

"Abbs know your here?"

"Thought would surprise her and was last minute flight here. Director wanted to see about something."

"Go talk to him and then see her," Gibbs told him. "Grab your gear dead body in Norfolk."

Carter who was the director secretary looked up when he stopped in front of his desk, "Is the director expecting you?"

McGee nods as sip his coffee, "McGee," the younger man looked at some paper before motioning for him to go inside. "Director."

Vance motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs across from him before hanging up, "Nice work over there McGee even if took so long. Payne has not stopped talking about how all of you worked together over there and was more than pleased with the end result even with all that happened over there recently."

"it was different to run my own team over there even with Abby there."

He hands him some files, "Am sure Jorge has been talking to you about joining up with a team to but some high-tech hackers that are breaking into different systems of agencies but no one has been able to figure out who or where the man is but that's where going to make a joint operational team with NCIS as the lead and FBI. There's an open bullpen behind Gibbs that can use. In the mean time your team can also take on other cases to lighten the heavy load around here."

Ziva looks up from her computer when he walks down the stairs, "Everything alright, yes?"

"You coming back to us, probie?" Tony asked.

McGee grabs his backpack, "Just have somethings that need to do and yes was alright Ziva," he walks down to the lab and surprised at no music was blasting as see Abby standing at her monitors in middle of the room with her back to the door and notice Zack was in a swing that was placed in her office and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. She squealed as turned around to face him, "TIMMY! TIMMY! YOUR FINALLY HERE BUT WHEN?"

He's surprised more when she pulls him into a passionate kiss that leaves both of them breathless, "Just got here few minutes ago," he can see she was getting mad. "Director wanted to talk to me and thought easier to get that out of the way first and than come down and see you."

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of his head, "No playing grab ass at work."

Abby takes the Caf-Pow from him, "How about dinner for everyone tonight at our place?"

"Am sure would be fine baring we finish this case," Gibbs reminded her. "Anything?"

She taps away at her computer, "Prints match the victims lover and the blood you found belongs to him also."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_that night_

Abby smiled as she skipped over to where team Gibbs was doing paperwork and surprised to see Max was sitting at McGee's desk and the younger man doesn't look up from his file he had been filing out but points behind him to where McGee was on the phone with someone so she walks over there and waits. McGee noticed as Abby sat down on the edge of his desk as he hung up, "What's up Abbs?"

"So you figure out who are going to work with?" She asked as he took Zack from her. "On your team?"

Tony's interest peaked, "Probie is getting another team so soon?"

Abby reached over the divider and slapped the back of his head, "A special kind of team to catch hackers."

McGee watched as Ziva walked over, "So still meeting at your place for dinner?"

"Give it an hour and be there by six," Abby told them and waited for her husband to pack up and they all headed for the elevator. "Invite Sarah and Max?"

"Yes, and she said they will be there," he told her as they separate and head home.

Abby was quiet whole trip home except when she gave him direction until she walked inside and placed Zack in the playyard that was in the living room, "Have some stuff that can BBQ."He kissed her briefly and headed for the shower and she started to get things ready for the get together and was happy that he was finally back.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Time went by and soon there was a knock at the door and Abby skipped over with Zack on her hip to see Max and Sarah were the first ones there and she let's them inside where set a bowl and plate both covered on the counter and she hugs both of them minding the sleeping toddler in her arms, "Glad you could make it tonight."

Sarah kissed her nephew on the forehead, "My deadline was moved back a few days so have sometime and guess can break the news tonight."

Another knock and Tony walked in with TJ holding his hand wobbling a bit as walked inside, "Hm, something smells good," Ziva said. "What you making?"

McGee walked back inside from teh backyard, "Thought would break in the new grill."

Abby answered the door to Gibbs and Ducky, "Now that all here how about we move to the backyard."

Tony watched as Sarah was looking like wanted to tell them something , "So probette you going to tell us something?"

Sarah smacked his shoulder, "Max proposed-"

Abby pulled her into a hug, "I am so happy for both of you," she pulled him into one. "About time you did."

Tony was happy for them even before their parents died the younger McGee was becoming part of their dysfunctional family, "I agree with Abbs it's about time you did but when?"

Max rubbed the back of his neck, "The last night they were here in DC at dinner."

"Figured would wait and tell you all when got back here," Sarah told them. "Seemed better that way."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ sorry about bad updating but been busy with school and having moajor issues with my computer_

* * *

_a few days later_

Abby woke up to her alarm on her cellphone going off and she skips over to see Zack wasn't in the play yard that was in the room so she grabs some stuff and heads for the shower and afterwards she walks downstairs to see Tony standing in the kitchen making breakfast and smirk as hear TJ and Zack giggling in the living room watching Go Diego as Ziva walked in, "Morning Ziva."

Ziva takes the offered water from Tony, "The rest of the things that were sent from Rota arrived at the house last night so when want to unload things we can head there."

Gibbs walked in and poured some coffee before looking around, "Well, then finish eating breakfast and can head over there since going to take most of the day to get this done."

Tony makes plate for TJ before sitting it on one of high chairs in the room and Abby rolled her eyes, "I am glad to finally be back here."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "Good to have you back Abbs."

"It's definitely not the same around the place without you there," Tony said.

"Yes, it was much more quiet," Ziva told her.

"Well, hopefully Timmy gets back here soon and then can be a team again."

"Have you heard from him about when plans on coming back here?"

She shrugs, "Talk to him last night and should be done soon but no idea what Vance plans on doing with him once he's back."

"Probably be up to him," Tony suggested. "So maybe come back to the team."

Gibbs had been talking to Vance who wanted McGee to run his own team not as unique as MCRT but something similar but the younger agent hadn't gotten back to him, "Have to see what has to say."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_the next day_

After getting everything unloaded and sorted through an into the right rooms Abby had invited everyone to spend the night there since turned out to be an all day thing. By the time they had everything where Abby wanted them for now was pushing midnight so they all stayed much to the delight of the kids. Once everyone got to the bullpen Abby hurried off to drop the kids off at daycare before heading to her lab and smiled as see a bouquet of black roses sitting on her desk and read the card **_Thanks for everything you did Love, Luca_**; this brought a laugh since she was more than happy to have helped her little brother and his family.

Tony walked in a few more minutes later and spies the flowers, "McGushy send you flowers?"

She smacks his shoulder as she dances around the room turning on her machines, "I see by some notes here Heather taught Ziva and you a few things about how to use my babies?"

He takes a sip of his coffee, "Yep, she got swamped and we had nothing to do so she showed us a few things."

Abby patted his cheek before taking the Caf-Pow in his hand, "I showed Timmy the same thing and no the flowers are from Luca to thank me for helping him."

Vance walked in clearing his throat, "DiNozzo?"

he took this as his cue to leave, "Morning director."

He hands her some files, "I am setting up a team for a few months as a joint task force to catch some people who are hacking into different department and agency systems-"

"And you want Timmy to lead the team?" he nodded. "What are these?"

"Some files on agents you know that maybe able to help make up the team."

She set the files down, "And seeing as I am one of the best at getting into systems you want my opinion."

"You know a lot of those people in that stack and that's what have narrowed it down to." He leaves and she notices that nothing needed her attention so she sat down at her desk looking over some files and did recognize quite a few names in there that had known for years but needed to look over them more.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_around lunchtime_

McGee had gotten an early flight after finishing up things in Rota so he headed to the Navy Yard and after some talking to the guards he was allowed inside NCIS without an escort so he headed to the bullpen to see Max sitting at his desk but Tony and Ziva were there also arguing about something, "It has to be the best car chase movie ever," she said.

Tony rolls his eyes, "No, The Italian Job from 1969 is."

McGee drops his bag over the side of Ziva's desk but they don't notice but Gibbs walked in, "Okay kiddies don't make me separate you two again."

"Wait how long have they been fighting?" McGee asked making his presence known.

Tony glances over at his friend, "Not arguing there McProbie."

Ziva stands up and pulls him into a hug, "Good to see you are finally here."

"Abbs know your here?"

"Thought would surprise her and was last-minute flight here. Director wanted to see about something."

"Go talk to him and then see her," Gibbs told him. "Grab your gear dead body in Norfolk."

Carter who was the director secretary looked up when he stopped in front of his desk, "Is the director expecting you?"

McGee nods as sip his coffee, "McGee," the younger man looked at some paper before motioning for him to go inside. "Director."

Vance motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs across from him before hanging up, "Nice work over there McGee even if took so long. Payne has not stopped talking about how all of you worked together over there and was more than pleased with the result even with all that happened over there recently."

"it was different to run my own team over there even with Abby there."

He hands him some files, "Am sure Jorge has been talking to you about joining up with a team to but some high-tech hackers that are breaking into different systems of agencies but no one has been able to figure out who or where the man is but that's where going to make a joint operational team with NCIS as the lead and FBI. There's an open bullpen behind Gibbs that can use. In the mean time your team can also take on other cases to lighten the heavy load around here."

Ziva looks up from her computer when he walks down the stairs, "Everything alright, yes?"

"You coming back to us, probie?" Tony asked.

McGee grabs his backpack, "Just have somethings that need to do and yes was alright Ziva," he walks down to the lab and surprised at no music was blasting as see Abby standing at her monitors in middle of the room with her back to the door and notice Zack was in a swing that was placed in her office and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. She squealed as turned around to face him, "TIMMY! TIMMY! YOUR FINALLY HERE BUT WHEN?"

He's surprised more when she pulls him into a passionate kiss that leaves both of them breathless, "Just got here few minutes ago," he can see she was getting mad. "Director wanted to talk to me and thought easier to get that out-of-the-way first and then come down and see you."

Gibbs walks in and slaps the back of his head, "No playing grab ass at work."

Abby takes the Caf-Pow from him, "How about dinner for everyone tonight at our place?"

"Am sure would be fine baring we finish this case," Gibbs reminded her. "Anything?"

She taps away at her computer, "Prints match the victims lover and the blood you found belongs to him also."

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

_that night_

Abby smiled as she skipped over to where team Gibbs was doing paperwork and surprised to see Max was sitting at McGee's desk and the younger man doesn't look up from his file he had been filing out but points behind him to where McGee was on the phone with someone so she walks over there and waits. McGee noticed as Abby sat down on the edge of his desk as he hung up, "What's up Abbs?"

"So you figure out who are going to work with?" She asked as he took Zack from her. "On your team?"

Tony's interest peaked, "Probie is getting another team so soon?"

Abby reached over the divider and slapped the back of his head, "A special kind of team to catch hackers."

McGee watched as Ziva walked over, "So still meeting at your place for dinner?"

"Give it an hour and be there by six," Abby told them and waited for her husband to pack up and they all headed for the elevator. "Invite Sarah and Max?"

"Yes, and she said they will be there," he told her as they separate and head home.

Abby was quiet whole trip home except when she gave him direction until she walked inside and placed Zack in the playyard that was in the living room, "Have some stuff that can BBQ."He kissed her briefly and headed for the shower and she started to get things ready for the get together and was happy that he was finally back.

**~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS****~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~NCIS~~**

Time went by and soon there was a knock at the door and Abby skipped over with Zack on her hip to see Max and Sarah were the first ones there and she let's them inside where set a bowl and plate both covered on the counter and she hugs both of them minding the sleeping toddler in her arms, "Glad you could make it tonight."

Sarah kissed her nephew on the forehead, "My deadline was moved back a few days so have sometime and guess can break the news tonight."

Another knock and Tony walked in with TJ holding his hand wobbling a bit as walked inside, "Hm, something smells good," Ziva said. "What you making?"

McGee walked back inside from the backyard, "Thought would break in the new grill."

Abby answered the door to Gibbs and Ducky, "Now that all here how about we move to the backyard."

Tony watched as Sarah was looking like wanted to tell them something , "So probette you going to tell us something?"

Sarah smacked his shoulder, "Max proposed-"

Abby pulled her into a hug, "I am so happy for both of you," she pulled him into one. "About time you did."

Tony was happy for them even before their parents died the younger McGee was becoming part of their dysfunctional family, "I agree with Abbs it's about time you did but when?"

Max rubbed the back of his neck, "The last night they were here in DC at dinner."

"Figured would wait and tell you all when got back here," Sarah told them. "Seemed better that way."

"So probie what has Vance decided to do with you know that your back?" Tony asked.

McGee rubs the back of his neck, "Am going to work with a team to find some hackers that have been getting into different departments systems."

"So all going to be NCIS?"

"No, actually going to be out of he Navy Yard but a joint case with FBI, DOJ and NCIS."

Abby kisses his cheek, "At least you will still be there in the building."


End file.
